The present invention generally relates to devices for restraining objects of different sizes, particularly to devices for restraining batteries of different widths, and more particularly to battery holddowns for batteries supported in a battery tray.
A conventional manner for restraining batteries such as in the automotive industry is to support the battery in a tray and utilize a battery holddown which abuts the top of the battery and is drawn toward the tray utilizing bolts. It can also be appreciated that batteries come in a variety of case sizes depending upon the power requirements, the particular battery design, and the like and also depending upon the particular manufacturer. Often a replacement or substitute battery would be of a different case size than the original battery such that the holddown for the original battery would not be usable for the replacement or substitute battery. Thus, added expense was encountered by the automobile owner because in addition to the battery, at least the holddown of the battery restraint system also had to be replaced. Additionally, added expense to the manufacturer and supplier of battery holddowns occurred as battery holddowns for all sizes of batteries manufactured were generally required to be maintained in inventory.
Although known, adjustable battery holddowns to fit different sizes of batteries in the past have not achieved the same commercial success as nonadjustable battery holddowns. Particularly, the adjustment mechanisms of prior adjustable battery holddowns were typically of a complicated design and were susceptible to corrosion from battery acid and other elements in the environment. Although adjustable when manufactured, corrosion often locked components together or otherwise prevented adjustment such that replacement was necessary if a different size battery was desired to be held. Additionally, some adjustable battery holddowns were adjustable in only a single direction such as length such that they could not be utilized with batteries of different sizes in the direction which they were not adjustable.
Thus, a need continues to exist for an improved battery holddown which is able to restrain batteries of different sizes and which overcomes the problems which were encountered by prior adjustable battery holddowns.